I'll cover you
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 49: Clubs. When Tino Väinämöinen gets an unexpected visit at 3am from a terrified old friend, things come to light that the Nordic never wanted to imagine. Oneshot. EstFin. TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of rape and abuse.


**A/N: I wrote an EstFin thing because it's adorable. TRIGGER WARNINGS, mentions of rape and abuse. Angsty, this, because hurt!Estonia. Prompt 49: Clubs**

I'll cover you

The last thing Tino Väinämöinen expected at 3 am of yet another sleepless night, was a knock on the door. Three days ago, his boyfriend of 2 years had walked out on him, leaving the little Nordic nation with a broken heart. He'd drunk himself into unconsciousness twice, trying to forget the Swedish man, but tonight he was sober. The knocking continued; it was quiet, nervous, yet oh-so-needy for attention. Struggling to his weary feet, Tino trudged to the door and opened it, coming face to face with a young nation who was adjusting his much-needed and yet badly cracked glasses.

"H-Hey, Tino… you don't h-have a sofa I could rest on, do you?" half-stuttered Eduard von Bock. Blinking down at his old friend, the Finn frowned. Estonia looked terrible. His pea-green military jacket was torn and blood splattered; blonde hair matted with the same viscous fluid; his face was bruised and bloodied and Tino had a nasty feeling that his ragged clothes were only hiding more injuries. Without a second thought, the Nordic waved Baltic inside.

"What the hell happened?!" squeaked Tino as soon as Eduard got inside and the door was closed.

"Ivan…" murmured the Estonian weakly.

"Sit. Let me tend to your wounds," the Finn said, voice far from commanding, knowing that would only the scare the Estonian further. Nodding, the Baltic sat on the sofa and took off his cracked glasses. Tino sighed heavily and disappeared into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water, a cloth and the first aid kit. When he returned, he sat next to his old friend, gently cleaning the blood from his face.

"What happened?" asked the Nordic again, voice soft and soothing.

"T-Toris moved out. Lives with F-Feliks now. A-And Raivis has been st-staying with P-P-Peter, so Ivan has only h-had me. I… I messed up. Sp-spilt his tea. He… he s-said it was the last straw," whispered Eduard and it shocked the Finn to see the usually strong nation so scared, so shaky and so in need of comfort.

"What did he do to you?" murmured Tino as he cleaned the blood from the other's hair. The Baltic nation was silent for a long moment before he said,

"Beat me with his faucet and a cl-club, and other things… Burned me. And… and… and…" The Nordic's heart plummeted as the other trailed off. Something terrible had happened, he knew that, because Eduard was broken, more broken than Tino had ever seen him.

"He… he r-raped me." Estonia's voice was so small that the other nation almost missed it. Tino's mind came to a stand-still. He just gawped for a moment before holding the Baltic close in a tight embrace. With a whimper, Eduard burrowed into the Finn's embrace.

"Shush, shush, Eesti, it's okay now, I won't let him hurt you again. It's okay, Eesti, he won't hurt you again." Despite his panicked repetition, Finland's voice calmed Estonia.

"S-Soome?" whispered the bespectacled nation after a short while of silent comfort.

"Yes, Eesti?" murmured Tino.

"Aitäh."

"You don't have to thank me for such things. I am so sorry this happened to you, Eduard…." The Baltic whimpered softly and the Finn tightened his embrace. "You can stay here. I'll look after you, I promise."

It took another hour for Estonia to relax enough to let Finland take off his shirt to tend to his wounds. Tino felt sick as he slowly sponged clean the injuries before massaging a salve into his bruises and bandaging Eduard's chest and back.

"Eesti, kultaseni?"

"Mm, Jah?"

"Would you let me treat lower?" Immediately, the Estonian froze up. "It's just me, Eesti, just little Soome, I would never hurt you." Slowly, warily, Eduard nodded. Once. It still took several minutes and a lot of whispered comforts in Finnish for Tino to be able to lower the Baltic's trousers and pants. Feeling even more ill at the sight of the bespectacled nation's inflamed and abused skin, the Finn whispered comfortingly as he massaged the salve into the skin. The Baltic whimpered and shuddered, fighting back the rising panic in his throat.

"It's just me, Eesti, kultaseni, I would never hurt you. Rakastan sinua, Eesti…" And then lilac eyes met navy and both nations were silent for a long moment as Eduard re-dressed.

"You… you love me?" asked the Baltic quietly.

"Yes… I just… I don't know why I didn't, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Soome. Ma armastan sind." Now, Tino's Estonian was a little rusty but he was pretty sure that Estonia had just confessed love for him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course." And then the nations were hugging tightly and silently, Tino swore to himself that he would protect the younger nation, forever.

**A/N:**

**Translations:**

**Jah (Estonian) – Yes**

**Soome (Estonian) – Finland**

**Eesti (Estonian/Finnish) – Estonia**

**Kultaseni (Finnish) – darling/sweetheart**

**Rakastan sinua (Finnish) – I love you.**

**Ma armastan sind (Estonian) – I love you.**

**Aitäh (Estonian) – Thank you.**


End file.
